Un danger imminent
by nina78
Summary: Toute la bande reprend les répétitions pour débuter les shows à Las Vegas. Et c'est enfin l'heure du rapprochement pour Andie et Sean.


Andie POV:

Cela fait une semaine que nous avons gagné The Vortex et tout s'est passé très vite. Déjà, nous avons des nouveaux venus à LMNTRIX puisque plusieurs membres de The Mob nous ont rejoins. Nous avons aussi pris quelques jours de vacances mais aujourd'hui nous commençons les entraînements dans une nouvelle salle mise à notre disposition par des sponsors. Le premier show aura lieu dans deux semaines alors il faut être prêt. Connaissant Sean, il va nous faire souffrir pour être au niveau. En parlant de lui, depuis la victoire, on s'évite quelque peu, en vacances il était avec Eddy, moi avec Kido. C'est pas si facile de s'embrasser devant des milliers de personnes et commencer quelque chose mais Kido a raison: il me plaît! C'est même plus que ça, mais bon on va pas s'emballer, j'ai eu ma dose avec Chase. Il n'empêche que j'ai trouvé un mot dans mon casier pour que se rejoingne à 20 heure et bien sûr que je vais y aller! Mais maintenant place aux chorégraphies et Violet à l'air de vouloir nous tuer vu le rythme qu'elle imprime.

* * *

C'était une journée de répétition complètement dingue mais maintenant je me prépare pour mon rendez-vous. D'habitude, avec lui, tout est au feeling, là le fait que se soit quelque chose de préparé m'angoisse.

* * *

Je me rends sur le lieu de rendez-vous: personne. Il a pas intérêt de se moquer de moi, il est craquant mais il y a des limites! Tout d'un coup, un main se posa sur mon épaule et une rose apparu juste devant moi. Je prend la rose et me retourne, ne me gêna pas pour le comptempler dans son costume. Il se mit à rire et s'excusa pour son retard cependant je me retourna faisant semblant d'être véxé et avança vers le restaurant. Tout se passa très bien pendant le dîner, je me rend de plus en plus compte à quel point on peut être pareil, enfin pas le caractère! Mais on viens tout les deux de petits quartiers pas aisés, et puis on a fait un peu près la même connerie en s'attachant à une personne trop différente de nous et qui n'a que la danse dans la tête.

* * *

En fin de soirée, nous allons à la salle de répet', il commençait à être un petit peu trop tendre alors je partis mettre de la musique: _Every little step_ , comme par hasard! Bien sûr l'envie de danser fut trop forte et sans que je n'y comprenne quelque chose, je me suis retrouvée enlacée dans ses bras. Puis ce qui devait arrivé, arriva, il m'embrassa et je n'avais aucune envie de lutter. Un peu plus tard, alors nous nous étions endormis sur un camp improviser de tapis de sol, mon téléphone sonna, le réveil fut difficile mais quand je réalisa où j'étais et à côté de qui, une partie de moi décida d'essayer d'être discrète, Sean dormait tranquillement et je ne voulais pas le réveiller. Lorsque j'arriva enfin à avoir mon téléphone, je vis l'heure, mais qui pouvait bien m'envoyer un sms à 4 heure du matin? L'idée de me recoucher sans même répondre me traversa l'esprit mais par politesse je regarda et vis que c'était Kido donc je lu son message " Andie, j'ai appris que Emily allait venir ici et je sais ce que tu ressens pour Sean donc ne laisse pas passer ta chance", je n'arrivais pas à réaliser puis Sean se reveilla:

-Il y a un problème Andie?

-Non t'inquiète pas, mon réveil s'est déréglé, rendors toi.

Je déposa un baiser sur sa joue et sans même essayé de comprendre, il se recoucha et s'endorma quasi immédiatement. Je me reconcentra sur le sms et répondit "Comment as-tu été au courant de ça? Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Sean et moi."

Ne pouvant pas me rendormir, j'attendis sa réponse qui arriva en quelques minutes "je le sais par Hair qui le sais par Monster et tout ça jusqu'à Eddy et Moose et je sais aussi que Eddy n'a pas compris pourquoi elle compte venir et il ne veut pas en parler à Sean." Je commençais à me révolté toute seule: "Et si il l'apprend par lui même? Qu'est ce qui va se passer?" La réponse ne tarda pas non plus "Pour l'instant tout le monde est d'accord pour attendre de voir si l'info est vrai, le reste on verra, tu devrais faire pareil Andie." Je me résigna, après tout elle avait peut-être raison, je me recoucha malgré l'idée persistante que l'ex de Sean pouvait venir tout gâcher.


End file.
